What If
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: What If:- Rachel Lang Met Carrie White. Set in a parallel universe or alternate reality seen from Rachel's Perspective.


**No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, written as an expression of thoughts only. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.**

**Disclaimer**

**Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma, 1999 sequel by Katt Shea. All characters are sourced from above information.**

After her best friend's committed suicide Rachel Lang could not have been anymore alone. In this alternate timeline where there was no Black Prom or a Chamberlain Massacre, she found herself being comforted by her student guidance counselor, Miss Carrie White.

Miss White neither friend or enemy and Rachel like everyone else knew her quite well. After all a good teacher or student guidance counselor is never overlooked. A popular elegant and beautiful middle aged woman, Rachel like everyone else admired her greatly and sometimes even wished that she could be more like her when she grows up.

After discovering that the school's posse of elite footballers and their game of pastime sexual conquests, may be to blame for Lisa Parker's death. Rachel submitted this evidence to her student guidance counselor and the local Sheriff, Robbie Kelton.

But when Miss White called her into the office for a follow-up meeting, Rachel was surprised to learn that she was her long lost half sister. The eldest daughter of Ralph White her own father. Apparently Rachel's father had left Carrie's mom long ago to marry her own mom Barbara Lang. After Rachel was born he left and neither, she and her mom ever saw him again. When she was four years old, the authorities came and took away her mom. From that day onwards she had been passed from home to home living with foster parents. The couple she was staying with at present, Boyd and Emilyn Wallace were happy as long as they received their monthly caretakers check.

Although she thought that Miss White was sweet, Rachel felt unmoved by the revelations. She further wondered if she was a little bit crazy when she went on about some mumbo-jumbo concerning a bizarre condition that she had. Something called telekinesis or consciousness affected physical phenomena. Miss White had even gone as far as to produce newspapers, documents, parts of her own medical file and a copy of Ogilvie's dictionary of psychic phenomena to back her claims.

Rachel listened attentively she knew that when she was four and they came and took her mother away, she saw objects moving or floating around by themselves. She had noticed it had started to happen again shortly after her best friend's death but she had attributed it to schizophrenia, the reason why her mother was now in psychiatric care. After all she was 10 times more likely than the average person to develop schizophrenia.

Still in denial, Rachel considered Miss White now her half sister's assurances that she herself had been there before and will be there for Rachel every step of the way. Even though she was a bit batty and eccentric Rachel wondered could she really afford to turn down her offer especially now that she Rachel was so alone.

She could try to make the effort to get to know her as a sister though, above all if it didn't work out she could always walk away later. Suppose it couldn't hurt to get to know her a little bit more," yeah why not! let just give it a try and see how it goes" she thought to herself.

Miss White looked pretty normal she claims she has telekinesis may be schizophrenia but she's out here in an office while mom is in the hospital. She is a student guidance counselor and required to keep things discreet, she says she's been there before and will be here every step of the way, perhaps she can help her - Rachel get better and it would all right, most importantly no one would have to know.

Even so high school is still a place of gossip and Rachel knew that she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself by people knowing that everybody's favorite guidance counselor, Miss White the attractive blonde was also a long-lost half sister.

Rachel would never regret her decision, Miss White was true to her word and as time went on she found herself growing closer to the half sister she never knew she had. Carrietta N. White had filled a deep void left from the loss of both her best friend and her mother. Rachel now knew that in times of need she would no longer be alone she now had a sister she could turn to for help.


End file.
